A New Hope
by Ashikage
Summary: Darth Esino intercepted Princess Leia's ship trying to stop the Death Star plans from being hidden. Now Luke is in possession of those plans with the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO. Watch as he tries to stop the Empire with the help of his new friends. Review. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone. I hope you might find this story to your liking. Also some positive feedback on this saga I'm going to write would be appreciated.

Also the Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas of Lucas Arts and Lucas Film does.

On with the story…

An Imperial Star Destroyer chased after the supposed diplomatic ship. It fired at the engines located at the back. It missed several times but managed to stop it.

Aboard the rebel ship the Rebels ran down the hallways passing a protocol droid and R2 unit, C-3PO and R2-D2. Several blasts shook the ship and the rebels stopped in front of a doorway just as the Star Destroyer pulled them into the hanger on the bottom of the ship with a tractor beam. "What's that sound?" 3PO asked himself.

The rebels looked at the ceiling wondering what that sound was before they continued pointing their guns at the door they were facing. "I have a bad feeling about this." 3PO said. Artoo beeped in agreement. "We're doomed." He said again.

The rebel troops looked on at the door before it started being cut open by the storm troopers. They concentrated their weapons on the door and started firing when it was pried open by the imperial troops. The storm troopers fired on the rebels once they came through the pried open door. The rebels were forced to retreat further into the ship. The storm troopers chased after them.

They came to a hall where the rebels tried to shoot some more imperial troops. Artoo and C-3PO managed to cross the hall mysteriously unscathed.

At that time Darth Esino came aboard the ship her mechanical breathing echoing throughout the hall. Her three covered lekku dangled down to her hips and swayed side to side a couple centimeters. She could sense with her Montrals that the princess was on the ship somewhere but she paid it no mind. She walked forward four storm troopers following her.

"R2-D2 where are you and what are you doing?" C-3PO said as he went into a hallway with escape pods. The pods were to his right. He looked around for his trusted companion who happened to get the droid duo into trouble sometimes before he heard Artoo beep several times. He saw him with the princess, Princess Leia to be precise. She was putting something into the R2 unit the secret plans for the Death Star, a battle station with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet. The princess then walked off somewhere on the ship. Then Artoo rolled over to him. "At last, where have you been? There heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines on Kessel or worse." He said. Artoo beeped several time before roving over to the escape pods. Leia took off her hood before walking off somewhere else.

The storm troopers walked escorting a group of captured rebels away. A couple of storm troopers took this time to walk over to the main computer trying to discover if the plans for the Death Star were in it. They looked around but couldn't find them so they went back to Lady Esino to tell her the news.

They walked through the halls heading for Esino getting ready to tell her. They arrived to a scene where she was choking someone with her hands on his throat. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." They reported to her. She turned her back to the man she was holding and said, "What have done with those plans you Bantha fodder? Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" She asked the rebel she was holding. "We intercepted no transmissions, agh, this is a council ship, agh." He said. "If this is a councilor ship where is the ambassador?" she said before she added more pressure to his throat. She then threw him into the wall before yelling in anger "Commander, tare this ship apart. Bring me the passengers I want them alive." The troopers walked off searching the ship while Esino walked away.

Esino could sense Leia was close. She was good at hiding she'll give her that but she could hide for long she could sense it. A few minutes later she sensed Leia had been caught by her men and was being brought to her.

Artoo roved over to one of the escape pods with 3PO saying he wasn't permitted in there and it was restricted. He beeped at him before opening the hatch and roving inside. "I'm not going in there." 3PO stated before a blaster shot rang out and he forced to go in there. The hatch closed and it was launched down to the surface of Tattoonine.

Esino walked out the room where she met Leia being escorted to her. 'Ah there she is.' Esino thought to herself. "Darth Esino, only you would be so bold in attacking a diplomatic ship going to…" "Don't act so surprised your highness. You have those plans and I want to know what you have done with them." Esino said interrupting Leia. "I don't know what you're talking about Esino. This is a diplomatic ship going to Aldeeran(correct me if I'm wrong in spelling this)." "You are not going to Aldeeran. You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor to the Empire. Take her away."Esino said before she walked off with an officer following her. They just go around the corner before the commander told her a pod was jettisoned during the fighting. "She must have hid the plans in the pod. Send down an attachment. Understand Commander." "Yes milady."

Surface of Tattoonine

Artoo and 3PO were in the garage with their new master Luke Skywalker. "Oh thank the maker this oil bath is going to feel so good." 3PO said as he slipped down into the hot oil. Luke was busy playing with an imperial shuttle that was on a stand. "It just isn't fair. Biggs is right I'm never gonna get out of here." Luke said as he went over to the R2 unit after getting something to clean off the carbon scoring. "Is there anything I can do to help?" C-3PO asked. "Not unless you could alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock." "No sir, I am only a droid and not knowledgeable with such things." "You can call me Luke." "And this is my counterpart R2-D2." "Hello." Luke said. Artoo beeped a bit. "Well my little friend it looks like you got something jammed in here, were you on star cruiser…" Luke fell on his butt and saw a holorecording appear in front of them. The woman in the holorecording claimed she needed help from an Obi-wan Kenobi. Luke wondered if she meant old Ben Kenobi

Next day

Luke and 3PO were searching for the R2 unit they lost last night. "Look there's a droid on the scanners. Might be our little R2 unit. Hit the accelerator." Luke said.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Luke told Artoo. "Master Luke is your rightful owner now. No more of this Obi-wan business, and don't talk to me about your mission." Just then Artoo began to beep and whistle. "What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked. "He says there are several creatures approaching for the southeast." "Sand people or worse. Come on, come on." Luke said grabbing his blaster rifle.

"Well I see banthas but no sand, wait a second there's sand people all right I can see one of them now." Luke said then a Tusken Raider came up and knocked him down onto the ground smashing its pole onto the ground trying to hit Luke. The raider then roared to the sky.

The raider dragged an unconscious Luke Skywalker until it came to a speeder where it was scared off by one Ben Kenobi. Ben walked up to Luke and grabbed his wrist feeling for a pulse. Then he placed his hand on Luke's head feeling through the force if he had a concussion. Thankful he didn't. Just then Artoo beeped and whistled at Ben. Ben looked at Artoo and took off his hood. "Hello there." He began, Artoo whistled, "Come here my little friend, don't be afraid." Artoo whistled again. "Oh he'll be alright." Obi-wan said. 'Is that Ben' Luke thought as he woke up to see Ben. "Rest easy son you've had a busy day." Ben said, "Ben, Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked. Ben nodded his head. "This little droid here claims to the property of Obi-wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours?" Ben looked taken aback as if he hadn't heard of it. He sat down before saying, "Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, long time." "My uncle knows him. He thinks he's dead." Said Luke. "Oh he's not dead, not yet." "Do you know him?" "Of course I know him he's me." Obi-wan said pointing his hand at himself. A roar from Tusken Raiders alerted them. "I think we better get in doors. Sand people are startled but will be back, but in greater numbers." Obi-wan said before they got Threepio and went to Luke's speeder and went to Obi-wan's house.

And Cut. I must say I think I did pretty well with this chapter , 1,502 words. So positive feedback would be appreciated on this saga. Peace


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys it's me Saneup back with another exciting chapter of A New Hope. I'm sorry about the bad grammar in the last chap. Hope yall enjoy this chapy better than the last one because this one might have a bit humor in it. Keyword being "Might"

Now for the Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

They just arrived at Obi-wan's home discussing about Luke's father. "Luke, I think you should know that your father fought in the clone wars." Obi-wan said to Luke. Luke looked at him as if he didn't believe him. He thought for second before replying, "My father didn't fight in the clone wars, he couldn't have. I was told he navigated spice freighters." He turned back to Threepio and finished attaching his arm back into his shoulder connecting some wires along the way. Obi-wan thought for a moment before he said, "That's what your uncle told you. He never navigated spice freighters. Your uncle never agreed with your father's ideals for a being a Jedi and never should've gotten involved." "What about you, did you fight in the clone wars?" Luke asked. "Yes I did as well as your father. Best pilot I ever knew in my life. I hear you're quite the pilot yourself. Also I have something to give you." Obi-wan said. He got up, walked over to a metal chest sitting next to the wall and opened it up. Luke saw him take out a cylindrical object.

"What's that." He asked getting up, "It's your father's light saber. He wanted you to have it when you were old enough but your uncle wouldn't allow it something about not wanting to get caught in adventures or something like that." Obi-wan replied. Threepio took the time to ask if he could shut down for a while in which Luke replied that he could. Obi-wan handed Luke the weapon and he turned it on and twirled it around. "It's the weapon of a Jedi. Now the Jedi were the guardians of peace for a thousand years, but that was before the dark times, before the Empire took over." He said again. Luke sat down next to Obi-wan. "How did my father die? I want to know the whole story." Luke asked. "Well if you want to know then it began with Darth Esino, a pupil of your father's, turned on the Jedi right after the war ended. She slaughtered all the jedi in the temple even the younglings. After that happened she went to Mustafar and slaughtered the separatist council. Then me and your father, Anakin Skywalker went to Mustafar trying to stop her from turning farther into the dark side then she already was, but we were too late. When we got there Padme was already there and she was being choked by Darth Esino. We had to fight her because she had said that it was for the best of the galaxy. She also said it was for her new Empire. She managed to kill your father but by the end of the battle I had cut off both her arms and her legs. She was also burned to near death. I left with your father and your mother Padme and went to Polis Massa where your mother gave birth to you and your sister. After that we split you two up to different systems where you wouldn't be sensed. During that time Esino was brought back to Coruscant where she was forever encased in that suit in which you see her today. That's the story Luke." Obi-wan said. "Now let's see what you are my little friend." Obi-wan said as he went over to Artoo and clapped his hand onto the droid's head before sitting back down next to Luke.

The same holorecording appeared but it was the whole message. By the time the message had finished Leia had said for them to come to Alderaan to give the Death Star's technical read out to her father. "Luke you need to learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan." Obi-wan said to Luke. "What's the force?" Luke asked. "Its energy field that all living things give off. It surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together. So are you coming with me?" "I really don't want to get involved but if you say so." Luke replied. And so they set off for Mos Esiley spaceport unknown to them storm troopers were after the droids.

On the Death Star

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped and more dangerous than you realize." An Imperial commander said. "Dangerous to your star fleet commander not to this battle station." Another one replied. "The Rebellion will continue to gain support from the Imperial Senate…" the commander didn't get to finish his sentence as Darth Esino and Grand Moff Tarkin came into the room and he said, "The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern of us. I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last reminisce of the Republic has been swept away." "What about the Rebellion the technical data they have obtained might have a weakness and they will exploit it." "The plans you refer to will soon be back into our hands, commander." 'Even though I highly doubt they will be. But I have a feeling that they will be brought here soon enough' Esino thought. "Whatever technical data they have obtained for the rebels against this station will be a useless gesture. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it." 'I highly doubt it's that powerful. Nothing besides the force is that powerful.' Esino thought to herself. "I doubt anything it's the ultimate power in the universe. Nothing but the force is that powerful. Don't be so foolish about this structural terror you have constructed to destroy an entire planet is nothing next to the power of the force." She said to the commander. "Don't try to frighten us with your sorceress ways Lady Esino. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not gotten us the plans to this station nor has it, agh." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Esino held up her hand in a C-shape. "It's always the hard headed ones who think there so high and mighty that they can do anything, that go down first. I sense you have lack of faith in me, commander." She said turning around. "Enough of this, Esino release him." "You got lucky this time but next time you won't be so lucky." She said before releasing him. "This arguing is pointless. Now Lady Esino will provide us the location to the rebel's secret base by the time this base is operational. We'll then crush them with one swift strike. Meeting adjourned." Tarkin said as he got up walking out of the room with Esino behind him. 'It's times like this that I don't agree with them.' Esino thought.

Then Esino sensed something she didn't want to feel. She rushed down to the detention level to a certain cell. She opened the door with the force and saw a man pressing Leia up against the wall. She pulled out her light saber, activated it and lifted her light saber in the air. The man didn't get to see another day as he was killed by a swipe of Esino's light saber. "You saved me. Why?" Leia asked startled by Esino coming to her rescue. "Don't think I did this out of good will your highness. I did it because I hate to what happens when men do that. Next time I won't be so happy save your virginity. Good day your highness." Darth Esino said in anger.

Xxxxxxxx

And cut. Hope you guys like this chapy. Read and Review. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter of the epic story, A New Hope. I would appreciate some more reviews to my story as well as constructive criticism reviews.

You know I thought I might do a chapter about Esino and what she does during her stay on the Death Star. This chapter will mostly be focused on her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does

Onto the story…

Just as Esino left Leia could only wonder she had saved her from that man. She shrugged her shoulders.

With Esino…

Darth Esino walked through the halls of the Death Star still cooling off. She was famous with her temper in some ways so the imperial officers and storm troopers knew to stay out of her way when she was angry. That statement the princess made had fired her up quite a bit. As of now her assassins whom she hadn't mentioned to anyone but the Emperor were scouring the galaxy for the plans for the Death Star as well as her Master's spies. Those plans were vital to the Empire and she knew Tarkin knew the weakness. She could sense it because his thoughts betrayed him more than he knew. She was a powerful Sith Lady as everybody knew that. She was known for killing people left and right when she was in a bad mood that was why everybody knew to stay away from her after what happened last time.

'I can still remember that day.' She thought. She could still remember it now.

FLASHBACK

It was a fine day for the Commander. A fine day indeed. He was on his way down to Darth Esino's room not knowing of the temper she was in right now. For some reason everybody had the feeling something was going to happen to somebody. They couldn't quite put who it was going to happen to, nobody could. Just as Commander Jenkins entered Esino's room he could feel the very bad vibes going throughout the entire room. The hyperbaric chamber in the middle of the room opened up and he walked over to it he saw what she looked like under the helmet and mask. Just not the face anyway, only the back of her head. He saw the scorched fully grown Montrals and Lekku of Darth Esino for the first time in his life. That was all gone when the helmet lowered down onto her head.

Judging by the way the bad vibes were going around the room he knew he wasn't going make it out of here without a single limb on his body, it might be even worse. He had to come up with a good reason for being here as he was the sole focus Lady Esino's bad vibes.

"You better have a good reason for being here, Commander. I do not take it lightly for someone intruding in on my quarters." She said as she got out of the chamber her hand itching to choke him to death. "Milady we have just received info on the Rebel Alliance. It appears that they have taken the secret Death Star plans, agh." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was being choked by Darth Esino. "Tell me commander how were they stolen?" She said adding more pressure to his throat. "Agh, we don't, agh, Milady they, agh, somehow sneaked on here, aagghh, without us knowing, aaagggghhhh." Those were his final words as he was choked to death.

END FLASHBACK

That was why nobody came near her when she was in a bad mood. An hour of meditation would fix that. As soon as she got to her chambers she sat down with her legs crossed on her bed. She closed her eyes and all was silent.

Vision

She could see the blackness of space. She could see the planet Tatooine and she could see a freighter being chased by Imperial Star Destroyers. The scene changed and she found herself aboard the same ship saw flying away from the Star Destroyers. She wasn't in her body she was in someone else's body. He wore farm cloths and he had blond hair and blue eyes. Sitting in front of him was another man named Han Solo and a wookiee sat next to him. She knew that wookiee. Its name was Chewbacca. Sitting beside the boy was the man she truly hated. He had on jedi cloths and he had a white beard to match his white hair. Obi-wan she thought menacingly. Then the vision was over.

She found herself back in her room on her bed. 'I had a feeling Obi-wan would be alive. Even after all those years of hiding I finally found him.' She sighed. It seemed her temper had wore off now.

Xxxxxxx

Aaaannnd Cut. I thought this chapter seemed great. A little short but great. Please Review. Peace


End file.
